Fruits Basket: LAK STYLE!
by L.A.K Organization22
Summary: What happens when three girls show up at Shigure's doorstep out of nowhere. But they know the Sohma's and what they can hug them too! What is their story. Genres might change as story goes on...
1. Chapter 1

**Ashley: Okay, so we have decided to take off the story A Day at the Beach for there was no point and it didn't seem to be getting anywhere.**

**Laritza: Yeah. So in place of that story, we have started this one!**

**Kirsten: Which we hope has a point. And that you will go somewhere with this. It does have a plot.**

**Ashley: Yes!! Don't worry we learned.**

**Laritza: Yes we learned! Anyways, please enjoy this new story called Fruits Basket: L.A.K STYLE!**

**L.A.K: We don't own Fruits Basket; only Miyuki, Yuna, and Kumiko.**

**Tohru's P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hi I'm Tohru Honda, living with the Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki Sohma has been very exciting; and I think we can finally tell each other everything! But wait... WHY ARE THEIR 3 BEAUTIFUL SOHMA GIRLS OUTSIDE OUR HOUSE?!?!

"Yuna please, give me the map. I promise you it doesn't take this long with the map Hari gave us to get to Gure's house.", I heard one girl say.

"Yeah I second that. Just give it to her. You really are hopeless you stupid cat.", said another.

"Hey! I am leading us in the right direction!! And I am not stupid!!" one more girl answered.

Wait, I'm really confused. There can't be two zodiac cats can there? I looked at Yuki to see how he reacted to the voices and saw him standing up and heading in the direction of the voices. I followed him and we both walked to find out who the voices were. He seemed to get faster as the voices got closer. I couldn't tell if he knew who these voices were, I just followed until three girls came into view. The girls looked like they were arguing over a paper, which from what they said I think is a map, and until Yuki actually spoke to them, they didn't stop to notice that we were there.

"I knew it was you three.", he said. The girls looked at us two and then ran to surround us. All of them knew him for they all called him Yuki. Out of nowhere two of the three hugged him. I seemed to show the most concern for the curse until after both of them hugging him, he didn't transform. WAIT HE DIDN'T TRANSFORM!?! I am so confused! Why didn't he transform like usual when hugged by a girl? Everyone looked at me and Yuki started to introduce us all to each other.

"Ms. Honda. These three girls are Yuna, Miyuki, and Kumiko. They all are Sohmas as well. You three, this is Ms. Tohru Honda. She lives with us at Shigure's house." The 3 girls bowed and said that it was a pleasure and I did the same thing only answering, "N-no the pleasure's mine!". Then Yuki jumped in, "How about we all go to the house and then we can explain everything more there." All of us agreed and Yuki and I started to lead us back while talking about all different types of topics. The girls were very nice from what I know so far.

Once the house came into view, we saw Kyo on the roof and once he saw the girls, he jumped down off the roof and went to stand in front of all of us. He didn't even say anything to Yuki and just directed his attention to the three new girls.

"Stupid cat are you going to just stand there all day or are you going to say something to those two?" I saw the girl known as Miyuki smirk at Kyo as he got aggravated as he would with Yuki. But what struck me as very weird was how Miyuki knew that Kyo was the cat. Does that mean that they know about the curse!! I saw Kumiko hit Miyuki on the head and pointed to me. I had a confused look on my face.

**Miyuki's P.O.V---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kumiko hit on the head and I glared at her. She then pointed to Tohru and I realized that I just said 'Stupid Cat' when she probably has no idea what I am talking about. I wonder why Gure even let a girl who can make those three guys transform stay in the house anyway. Oh well before Tohru get's suspicious, I have to make up some kind of excuse to lure her to believe that instead of whatever she could think of.

"Oh sorry. It's just an inside joke." Kumiko gave me a look of 'Okay that works...' and Tohru looked at me wondering why I said that. Well of course so you won't get what 'Stupid Cat' really means, but I can't say that. Kyo even looked at me with a weird look and I tried to tell him without saying anything, but of course he didn't get it. This just goes to show how stupid he is. I just did an 'Ugh!' and rolled my eyes. He glared at me and then turned to the others and addressed them. Thank you for ignoring me Kyo.

"What are you guys doing back here?" Kyo asked. Yuki was quick to comment to him, "You make it sound as if they shouldn't be back. Or as if they aren't welcome." Kyo glared at him and asked why we were here in not in America. But he said the name that we all hate the most...Akito. Once the name slipped out of Kyo's mouth, I yelled, "Don't say his name!!!!" I then continued to glare at him. I then heard Gure's voice out come out of the house.

"You guys haven't even been with each other for a while and you two are already fighting." I stopped glaring to follow Yuna and Kumiko and run over and hug Gure. Kumiko made the comment that me and Kyo always fight. He agreed while Yuna laughed at me. I pointed at Kyo and blamed everything on him. That obviously started a new argument between us. If there is one thing that Kyo is good for it has to be the fact that I can say anything to him and he will fight with me.

"As long as they don't destroy my house, then they can argue all they want. But we have to be awake for them to argue." I rolled my eyes, and Yuna laughed. I think we can all agree with what Kumiko told Gure, "And that just makes it harder. If you had a oh I don't know, _normal_ sleeping schedule then it might be easier."

"At any rate, why don't we all go inside. Then maybe poor Tohru's confused state would vanish so we all can be on the same page. Does everyone agree?" We all looked at Tohru and saw that she did have the face that Gure said she did. All of us walked inside and Tohru went to get some tea. We all went and sat around the table to get everyone up to date with everything. Once Tohru brought the tea, we all decided to begin story time.

**Tohru's P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay, well for Tohru, I'll start from the beginning. Like even why we went to America." I nodded my head and she continued on with her story. "Well you see me, Yuna, and Kumiko all went to America. And this is because of Akito, who I hate saying his name. Well anyways, he sent..." That was when Yuna piped up, "More like ordered us." Kumiko hit her for that and then scolded her.

"Well, Ms. Interrupter! I will continue now.... Anyways... He sent us back to Japan but only to send us to America again--", I had to interrupt, "Excuse me again?". She nodded and answered "I guess the reason would be that we are the American part." I wonder what she means by American part. It couldn't be part of the zodiac because all of the zodiac are here living. Unless there is more zodiac that I didn't hear about. But that doesn't make sense...Yuna seemed to start from where Miyuki left off.

"And so we three decided, with the help of Hari, to convince that bastard to let us come back. It worked and we all went to see Hari and then he gave us a map that led us here. Once Kumiko spent time with her brother, we went to see ours." Wait, Brothers?! Kumiko is related to Hatori?! And Yuna and Miyuki have brother's too?! But Yuki or Kyo never mentioned having any sisters! Maybe their relationship is like Ayame's with Yuki. But they don't seem to act that way. I wonder why they weren't mentioned then.

"So are you saying...Yuki and Kyo are your two brothers? And if that is true then is Yuki your brother Miyuki and Kyo is Yuna's." The three girls nodded their heads and confirmed what I thought before. Well then that's so cool! I learn something more and more about this family so much. But that still makes me wonder why they weren't mentioned. I don't know if I should ask in front of the girls or not.

"Wait, you didn't mention us?!" Yuna and Miyuki showed a hurt face and Yuki and Kyo both acted like they didn't care. I jumped into action about how they could've mentioned the girls and I didn't hear and suddenly the girls laughed. I was confused beyond belief.

"Don't worry Tohru, we don't care if they mentioned us or not. That's why they didn't react when we had fake hurt faces." Oh, then I guess the siblings are close to each other. That still doesn't really explain their relationship though in detail. But by the looks of how they can play and be around each other makes me think that their relationship is still good. Not like Ayame and Yuki at all. Kumiko made an observation that I hadn't told my story. I apologized and then started it off.

**Yuna's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tohru stood up and straightened her clothes quickly and started telling us her side of the story. "When I was little my father died of a cold so I was raised by my mom up until last year because she died in a car accident." That shocked all of us. Especially me. I knew how she felt. "Sorry..." We all said in a perfect unison. She smiled and told us it was okay and kept going. "Then I was sent to live my grandfather on my father's side up until I found out we had to move out the house for renovations. I told him it was okay and made up that I was going to live in a friends house until then, but I didn't--"

Then Shigure jumped in all of a sudden. "Because she was living in a tent in the forest here! IT WAS SO HILARI--", Yuki hit him in the back of the head and scolded him for acting retarded, we laughed, and Kyo murmured "showoff.". He turned to Tohru and said, "Go on Ms. Honda." and she did. "Then I was offered to stay here if I took care of all the housework and here I am today!" I looked at her and then whispered to Miyuki, "Does that mean she knows?" all she did was a I don't know shrug and whispered the same thing to Kumiko who decided to ask out loud.

"Tohru may I ask you a question?", asked Kumiko. Tohru nodded and waited for the question. Kumiko sighed and said "Do you know about the Sohma curse?". Everything was silent until Tohru finally answered, "Yes I do and I know which zodiac everyone is. Personally, I think it's cool to transform into zodiac animals! Really!" I jumped in and said, "It's okay! We just wanted to know because....Wait have you seen what happens to Kyo with his beads too?" Tohru nodded and I was so surprised I had to hold my tears of joy back. She looked at me and asked, "I don't mean to pry, but are you guys part of the zodiac too? I mean it's because Yuki and Shigure didn't transform when they were hugged."

**Laritza: Okay, so in the next chapter, we will explain everything else about the curse with Yuna, Miyuki, Kumiko.**

**Ashley: And I totally just noticed that we didn't describe the characters, so I will do that on our profile. So that is where it will be.**

**Kirsten: Oh yeah, make them look for it...You both know how long that dang profile is!!**

**Laritza: ...That's true. Ashley, you need to put it at the bottom so they don't constantly search.**

**Ashley:Will do!! So people AT THE BOTTOM of our profile is where it will be. Don't tell me you couldn't find it!!!!**

**Kirsten: Anyways, please review and tell us what you think of this new story!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**L: HEY HERE'S THE 2nd CHAPTER WE'VE TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**K: You mean YOU took too long to update the chapter...**

**A: Hey it's not her fault we did have our graduation stuff going on and then the stuff at home...**

**K: true......**

**L: ANYWAYS ENJOY!!!!!**

**A: YES R & R!!!!!**

**K: Disclaimer: We don't own Fruits Basket just the 3 girls....**

**Recap...**

"I don't mean to pry, but are you guys part of the zodiac too? I mean it's because Yuki and Shigure didn't transform when they were hugged."

**Kumiko's P.O.V**

"I don't mean to pry, but are you guys part of the zodiac too? I mean it's because Yuki and Shigure didn't transform when they were hugged." Okay so this question was obviously going to come up after the questions we asked her. Since she answered the questions that we asked, we must answer that; and I mean, if she already knows about their curse, then why not ours.

"Ooh can I explain it Kumiko???" Yuna acted like it was the best thing in the world to answer this question. I looked at her questionably and she just kept pleading that I let her answer. I sighed and allowed her to give the explanation. "YES!!" I then saw Miyuki look all sad like she lost something. "Man I wanted to answer it." I swear both of them are idiots. I rolled my eyes and they both argued over that I said they could answer it and that didn't matter. Okay I will explain then while they argue. I looked at them seeing them not listen at all and turned my attention back to Tohru.

"Anyways, our curse is almost exactly like their curse. And I know you might wonder why there would be multiple animals and I have no idea why. But I have a feeling that it has something to do with America and their zodiac. Example for Miyuki, she is a Capricorn; she has a sense of duty, organization, and patience. But she also has sometimes, negatives thoughts and does get depressed at times. All of this relates just to her Western sign Capricorn. But the thing is, she is just like her brother Yuki with being the Chinese zodiac rat. She transforms into it." When I saw a confused look on Tohru's face, I tried to keep going to see what happens.

"Going along with what I said, I don't really understand why we have this where we transform into the Chinese zodiac yet we have the characteristics of the American zodiac. It is kinda strange if you ask me. We also have no relations to anyone like us in America or anywhere for that matter that transforms with Chinese zodiac and has American zodiac traits. So we are the only three that are known of." It seemed to clear some of her confusion. The two idiots finally realized I had explained everything.

"Hey we were to explain it!" I looked at them then rolled my eyes again. "Well if you didn't fight over it and leave Tohru hanging I wouldn't have explained. Now apologize to her. Now." They both looked over at Tohru and apologized. She jumped into how they didn't need to and it was okay and stuff. Once that ordeal was over, Tohru looked at us three. I hope she accepts it just like she did with their curse.

"I have a question...if you don't mind me asking." We all said she could go and ask. "Okay well, what two zodiac animals are you two, Kumiko and Yuna? Relating to both American and Chinese." Well that's an easy question. Yuna seemed like she was going to explain mine too. And Miyuki do Yuna's. I couldn't really explain anymore for I was tired of speaking.

"Well you see, Kumiko is the Scorpio and transforms into the year of the dragon. Her good qualities falling to that is, she has determination and courage. Something that is a negative quality would be that she get's jealous easily and fantasizes a lot...but so do we so that isn't so bad." Oh great, they think what goes through their mind 'isn't so bad.' Well that's a lie. But at any rate, Miyuki picked up right from where Yuna left off with me.

"Now last, but not least, Yuna is a Pisces and transforms into the year of the cat. Her good qualities are that she is sensitive and what she does benefits the people around her more than it does herself. Now for bad qualities; she, at many times like her brother, get's negative moods and sometimes keeps bad company when you need it." All Yuna had to say to that was, "Hey! You have bad moods too and I DON'T KEEP BAD COMPANY!!!" Those two I promise you I wonder about mostly all of the time. I looked at Tohru and decided to chime in now

"So Tohru, do you get everything we are trying to explain to you? If you don't, feel free to ask questions."

**Tohru's P.O.V**

"So Tohru, do you get everything we are trying to explain to you? If you don't, feel free to ask questions." I was silent for a few moments trying to take everything told to me all in. So there are multiple animals in the Chinese zodiac? But they aren't like the others. They also have a connection to the Western zodiac unlike the Sohma's I knew before. I thought about it some more until I noticed everyone waiting for an answer from me. I jumped and shook my head then voiced my answer. "No. I think I understand. Thank you for explaining it."

**Yuna's P.O.V**

After we had explained our part of the curse, we heard the phone ring. We watched as Shigure stood up and answered. Everything was quiet for a while and then Shigure popped his head through the door. "Yuna, Kumiko, and Miyuki, I'm sorry for interupting, but Akito wants to speak with you.

My face went blank. I knew everyone could tell I was scared and very confused. Either way, I stood up and headed towards Shigure with Miyuki and Kumiko following me. Once we reached the phone, Kumiko talked first. I heard her saying yes and then some no's. Whatever it was Akito was saying, it wasn't nice. After a minute had passed I saw Kumiko hand the phone to Miyuki and I asked her wat's up, she said she would tell me later. I nodded and then it was my turn.

I put the phone next to my ear and tried to hold my nerves in. I sighed as low as I could and said, "Hello Akito-sama.". I heard him laughing and I froze. I heard him laughing again and then he said, "Hahaha! Did you hear that? Yuna called me by -sama how funny!". I stood there thinking about what he was trying to do. It scared me when he laughed like that for no reason.

Then there was a complete silence. Akito began talking a while after, but with a very serious voice. "Listen to me Yuna, I have been very nice to you and your brother lately haven't I?". I swallowed the enormous bump in my throat and answered, "Yes Akito-sama, you have.".

He then called someone to bring him something to clean the phone and he said, "Yes, of course I have. That is why you're in that house right. Hahahahahaha.... Now listen to me, you can stay in that house on one condition.... You must visit me twice a month starting two weeks from now. Don't fail me my dear, sweet, monsterous Yuna.".

I closed my eyes, sighed again and said, "Yes Akito-sama." and with that I hung up the phone. Kumiko and Miyuki looked at me with worried looks and I mouthed that I was ok... Partially. I made sure to ask Kumiko and Miyuki what Akito had told them since Kumiko was leaving very soon. Kumiko said that Akito had told her to visit him everytime Hatori did as an emergency. Apparently, that would make him feel better. Miyuki was told that she was to visit him twice a month also.

**Kumiko's P.O.V**

"Hi brother!", I said to the tall serious figure at Shigure's door known as Hatori. "Hello Kumiko. Are you alright? I heard that Akito made a call over here. What did he say?" I jumped and said, "I'm fine and I'll tell you later at home kay!"

We nodded and I said my goodbyes and made sure to give everyone hugs. We exited Shigure's house and entered Hari's western car. Once in I said, "Ok so I'll tell you exactly what he said. He said that everytime you had to seem him in urgency I had to come. It would help him make him feel better.". I looked at my brother who was very concerned.

"I don't know what he's up to these days, but I don't think I'll like where it's going. I don't want him to hurt you...", he said. I smiled and assured him there was nothing to worry about, especially because I didn't like someone. Well, to him I liked no one. He smiled back and shortly after we arrived home.

I ran into our house and into my old room which hadn't been occupied in a while since everything I had kept behind had been left in it's place and it was clean as always. I layed on my nice soft bed and pulled my sea blue cellphone out. I was thinkin about texting Miyuki or Yuna, but then it hit me that they were probably with there brothers. I put my cellphone away and jumped off my bed to go help Hari with dinner.

**Miyuki's P.O.V**

So after we unpacked and settled in, we decided we'd make dinner with Tohru. After all, she was living in the same house and room as us. We gathered everything we needed and made sure the guys were watching t.v. or something to keep them from seeing our cooking. While preparing, there was a knock at the door.

"Could someone get that!", I yelled. We girls were too busy to answer. "I'll get it.", said my brother and Kyo in perfect unison. Uh oh I thought and just as I had predicted Kyo was like, "DAMN RAT SIT DOWN! I GOT THIS!". Yuki only ended up responding, "Well if you got it then why aren't you answering the door S-T-U-P-I-D CAT?". That made Kyo more angry, but since Yuna was there he just decided to open the door.

Once he opened the door we heard someone say, "Yo." and by the sound of their voice I could guess it was Haru, especially because Kyo yelled, "YOU DAMN COW WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!". We walked out of the kitchen and Yuna ran up to him and gave him a big hug. She said, "HARU I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! But of course not as much as I missed my brother.". He smirked and said that was so true.

Then it was my turn and I gave him a hug. When I was done he whispered something into Yuna's ear which caused her to nod no and hitting him. Then she whispered something into his ear back. I would ask her later.

I jumped and asked, "Haru, are you planning to stay for dinner?". He nodded and Yuna and I screamed of joy. We got the dinner finished and got the table ready in no time. Shigure sat at the end of the table and to his right sat Yuki, Haru, and I. On his left, Kyo and Yuna. The seat across from him was of course occupied by Tohru.

Everyone ate most of the food and we were glad. When we were done the guys did the dishes. Well everyone except Shigure of course and we went to take our showers.**(L: Imagine Yuki and Kyo having a dish washing contest. HAHA!)**

Once I came out of mine Haru had left and everyone was in their own rooms minding their own business. I ran into our room and sat on my bed as I watched Tohru smiling and praising Yuna. She in return was saying, "I know it's cute, but please don't tell anyone.". I looked at her and asked her what she was talking about.

She said, "You know I told her about liking you know who.". I nodded in agreement. Yuna had always had a crush on my brother Yuki, well, she's had a crush on him since they became friends. Then I asked if that is what her and Haru were whispering on about and she nodded yes. Yuna then turned towards Tohru and said, "I may like Yuki, but why don't you ask Miyuki who she might haen to like?". They turned towards me and I totally flushed.

I looked down and said, "Oh no it's no one special really. It's just, well, I like, um....Haru...". As soon as I said that Tohru jumped in the air and I soon found myself in the same situation Yuna was in earlier. Yuna of course made sure to make the point that Haru was her best friend since she they little. I was asked if Kumiko liked anyone and we said told exactly who....KYO!

**L: What an eventful day!!**

**A: If you say so...**

**K: Why are you like that? Usually you would be like Laritza??**

**A: Cause I'm stupid and tired!**

**L: Your stupid and mad at yourself.**

**K: Your own fault.**

**A: DON'T REMIND ME!!!!! I'm going to go sulk...**

**K: Okay...well we want to say thank you to our reviewer mitsu_chan235.**

**L: And would like to ask you to review and tell us what you think!!!! BYE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A: We are back to once again update this story!!**

**L: Now it's time for the 3****rd**** chapter to come around!!!**

**K: You guys get too excited easily.**

**A/L: SO!!!**

**K: Whatever. Anyways, I'll say the disclaimer, we don't own Fruits Basket. Only the three girls.**

**A: So don't sue!!!**

**L: That would be very mean!!!**

**K: Enjoy.**

* * *

**Kumiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When my brother had asked if I would like to go with him to visit Shigure's house, I immediately agreed to go. I think he was a bit suspicious of that for he questioned my excitement. I quickly covered it up saying that I wanted to visit Miyuki and Yuna. Even though that was particially true, I wanted to really see Kyo. I'll just have to be careful with my excitement.

I don't even think I was fully into the house before two people tackled me to the floor. Those two I could obviously name as the two I used as my excuse. I don't really know what they were saying, but I think it had to do with them missing me. I used all my strength to push myself up making them both fall off. I stood up and wiped myself off. Then I glared at the two still on the ground. The day those two give me a break for once jeez.

"I was only gone for a day. And you both knew very well where I was anyway. I don't see any reason for you to miss me!!" They both got up and hugged me, this time both saying the same thing.

"But we missed you!!" With that comment from both of them, I rolled my eyes and sighed. I looked at both of them and felt I was talking to little kids.

"Let go, you know I won't go anywhere so don't miss me okay." They both let go and nodded enthusiastically. They grabbed my hands and dragged me to where everyone else was. We all sat down and listened to what Hatori had to say. Once he saw us walk in and sit down, he started to address us all.

"Now that you two live here with your brothers, Akito has also allowed you to go to the same school with them. Kumiko, you may attend there as well if you would like. But I know that Yuna and Miyuki have to go and take the entrance exam today. So Kumiko, if you are going there as well you can come with us." I told them I would like to attend too. So it was decided that us three would go with Hatori to the school today after lunch, since Tohru insisted we shouldn't take the exam on an empty stomach.

We all stayed for Tohru's lunch and soon left after. The ride would've been a quiet one if it weren't for the two in the backseat having the time of their lives explaining to us how it was to stay at Gure's for the night. This is where I can see the resembalance between Ayame and his sister for she can make a short story, like a night at someone's house, to a novel easily. I think it was Miyuki who taught Yuna to do this as well. Oh well, however they do it is beyond me. Before I get a headache I'm going to end this.

"You two! You stayed one night at his house! How much could have happened in that one night?!" I looked at the two in the backseat and they had big smiles plastered on their faces. Seeing their face I could already imagine the answer they would give.

"A lot!!" So with one last glance at them I turned back around and they continue on with their story. Thank goodness we were arriving at the school before I got a headache. For some reason when we got to the school they automatically stopped talking. I looked at the two curiously and they didn't look happy to be here to take the test. Their faces showed something else I couldn't put my finger on. Oh well if they shut up I'm not too worried about it. That is, unless it last for too long. But some peace and quiet for now isn't that bad.

"Come on girls, this way." We followed Hari to what we found out was the office. The secretary was nice and pointed us to a room where we could take the exam. She had told us that the person who brought us the exams would be sitting in there with us to make sure of no cheating. So we all walked into the rooms and sat a little bit away from each other and waited for someone to bring us the exam.

**Yuna's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When the door opened to the room we were in, all of us looked to the doorway. I was not wanting to get to this point for once we had arrived at the school, my nerves set in and I became a wreck. I did thought look and we all saw that the person walking in was a boy who looked to be our age. He was dressed like anyone would be on a weekend and didn't look at all like he worked here. I knew he was taller than me; I didn't need to stand up to know that. He looked to be maybe Yun's height or taller and I'm shorter than Yun so. He was holding some papers in his hand that I guessed to be the exam. When he started to pass them to us I knew that my guess was correct.

"Here you go!" He handed me the exam and something to write with. He was going over some rules and all in a bored manner. He then allowed us to start while he sat down in an empty chair.

Time went by and we had all finished before time was up. He gathered our exams and our supplies while we three started to talk. Suddenly he spoke up after gathering everything.

"You all are Sohma's?" We all looked at him and nodded or gave some kind of agreement. He then gave each one of us a stare, but his lasted longer on Miyuki. I glanced over at her to see how she was reacting which I saw was her starting to get annoyed. She finally snapped.

"Is there something wrong?! Why are you constantly staring at me?!" He then smiled after her comment and I think she only grew more mad by it.

"You're Yun-Yun's sister aren't you!!!" Yun-Yun? What type of nickname is that?! And why would he even call him that? I mean I would understand that if he was a girl, but...I'm starting to wonder about this guy.

"Umm....yeah? How did you know?" I'm guesssing his nickname for Yuki threw her off too by her answer. I looked over at Kumiko to see she was looking at the guy strangly as well.

"Before you even answer her question, who are you?" He looked over at Kumiko now and said that his name was Kakeru. Well Kakeru scares me a bit. He just seems very...I don't even have a word on how to describe him.

"Now to your question Miyuki--" She cut him off before he could even get the question out.

"How do you know my name?" I guess we should've thought this one through. If he found out our last names from our exams, then he could easily find out our first names from them as well.

"Now...to your question or am I going to be interrupted again?" We urged him to continue and he did after a somewhat unneeded pause.

"You look like Yun-Yun plus your last name was Sohma so I guessed you were related. But that would mean you were related to Commander as well!!!!!" Commander?! Oh god not Aya. How would he even know him?! Kakeru is just one strange person I promise you.

**Miyuki's P.O.V---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dare I even ask how you know Aya when we doesn't even go here?!" I felt with that question being asked I was only digging myself a bigger hole. But my curiousity got the best of me and I asked.

"He has come to the school before and once I found out he was related to Yun-Yun, I immediately wanted to meet him. So I did and that is how I know him!" What is this guy obsessed with my brother or something?! Luckily Hari walked in and asked if we were done. I immediately told him yes and we walked out of the room. Kakeru gave the secretary the exams and somehow started walking with us. Great now I'll have to listen to him go on and on.

"Hey Kakeru...are you friends with Yuki?" I know Yuna was a bit hesitant asking that for she was afraid of a long conversation. Of course, he answered it quiet proudly always saying Yun-Yun for my brother. Which is very weird. But I'm not going to say this guy is a normal person; probably far from it.

"Well I'll see you guys at school! If you're worrying over the test, don't. It's an easy test to pass, trust me. So I know all of you will be at this school in a short amount of time." Ya, if Kakeru can get in then I know we all can get in. Somehow him saying that calmed my nerves a bit. Maybe he is a better guy then what he lets people see? Oh well, when we start school here, I bet if he's that close to Yun then I'll learn a lot about this guy.

We all got into the car and started talking about Kakeru. Even Kumiko joined in, which made the conversation even better. We didn't even notice we had arrived at Gure's until we felt the car turn off. It startled us when he suddenly stopped that the conversation was put on hold and we all glanced up to look. Once we saw we were at Gure's, everyone got out of the car. I saw Tohru had came to greet us which was joined by my brother soon after. I looked up and saw Kyo on the roof not even showing any signs of coming down.

"Welcome back! How was the test?" We all gave some kind of answer to Tohru's question while making it inside. Once her question was fully answered, she told us she would go and make us some tea. We all tried to offer to help but she declined all help. So we sat around the table explaining our time there. When Tohru came back, it had just gotten to the topic of Kakeru. It was funny my brother's eyes widened slightly in what looked like curiosity, worry, and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"You ran into _him?_" It was kinda funny how he was acting. But we all gave a nod in agreement and Yuna continued along with the story of his annoyance towards me, stories about Yun, and his knowing of Aya. After the story had been finished, Hari decided it was time to go so he and Kumiko left.

We had told them that at dinner we would be explain how we thought the test went and all since it was close to dinner time and we decided to help Tohru cook. Everyone agreed and we all went and did our own thing.

**A: I demand another chapter to write about! This one wasn't going to have anything exciting in it happen so obviously it's going to be boring!!! And it's short because of that as well!!!!!**

**L: Haha!**

**K: You can write another chapter no one is stopping you.**

**A: Well actually I'm behind in many stories....**

**L: Stupid then don't complain!!!!**

**A: But still!!!!**

**K: Anyways, please review and tell us what you think. Plus if you have ideas for the three, tell us cause we are just going with whatever comes to mind. Which won't be good in the end usually.**

**A: Ya we've never been good about that stuff.**

**L: True. Anyways..**

**L.A.K: Bye!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kumiko P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's been a couple of days since we took the entrance exam, but it was yesterday when we got a call that Hari answered. He informed me that I passed and it wasn't long before the others called and informed me they passed as well. That day we received our uniforms and everything. Now it's the next day and we are off to school. Momiji and Haru decided to wait so we could all walk together instead of Hari driving me. As we walked, we came up to one crosswalk. Just on the other side was the two idiots I call friends and their brothers along with Tohru. When they caught sight of me, of course they had to make a big scene when saying hi. All I did was look down and shake my head.

"The people I have for cousins." Momiji was too happy talking to Tohru to hear me, but Haru heard and he didn't really look at me, but did comment.

"You know one of us could take offense from that." I made a 'Heh' noise and had a small smile while looking at everyone.

"Well you can't say we're the most normal pack of family." I saw him give a short nod and say something along the lines of "You could say that again." It was then when Miyuki joined the conversation with a "Say what again?" She seems to be hyper today.

"That you are an idiot." Yuna laughed and Miyuki looked saddened. "Aww you would really say that? And you would agree." She looked at Haru. He laughed and smiled at her. I forgot she's very nervous about what Haru says about her. I gave away, on purpose might I add, that I was kidding by smiling at her and telling her that wasn't true. I'm pretty sure I heard her let out a breath.

**Miyuki's P.O.V---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Umm....if we don't leave now, we're going to be late." Thanks to Tohru, we continued moving to the school while I was thinking about if Haru really thought I was an idiot.I guess Kumiko noticed for she pulled me back and whispered to me.

"Calm down I was only kidding. You take things to heart." I glared at her. "I wouldn't have to if you didn't goof around." She rolled her eyes and hit my head. I grabbed at it and it hurt. I guess Yuna saw cause she laughed at me. I just muttered "Meanie...." and the subject dropped. When we got to school, many people were looking at us and whispering and it was getting on my nerves. I only heard bits and pieces of it, but I got the jist of what was being said. We were with....what did they call it? Oh yea! Prince Yuki! What the....heck? Prince? I mean I guess people could call him that, but I mean wow he's like known as Prince Yuki. I knew Yuna and Kumiko were getting mad too, so I decided to have a little fun. I whispered in Yuna's ear and she then smirked and nodded. That was when she walked up to Yun and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. I even saw her make sure her body was real close too.

"Why do you have so many people talking about you?" She went down in front of him while being really close still. I think he was confused on what she was trying to do, but I'll explain later. I glanced and saw more glares towards her and I smirked in satisfaction.

"It's hard to explain. But I will in class. But lets keep walking shall we?" I knew he just wanted the stares to stop so he tried to get out of this place. I laughed and continued walking. Once again I adjusted my skirt and scowled. Stupid thing being so short. That is the last time Gure orders me anything!! I think he got me a smaller size then I was because this thing felt extra short. Suddenly Haru and Momiji stopped walking and waved.

"Bye!!! We'll see you at lunch!!!" I didn't even notice we had reached the first year's area until they had stopped walkeing. We said our goodbyes and walked to our classroom. Kyo and Tohru took their seats while Yun told the teacher about us.

"Okay class, we have three new students. Why don't you intorduce yourself." Kimiko did a simple hello while saying her name. Wow very creative. Thank you Yuna can think of something better, she said her name and a "What is up.". I gave a peace sign while saying "Yo." and saying my name. We sat down where the teacher informed us to sit and the lesson began. Luckily we got to sit close to the Sohma's and each other. We listened though, on and on as she taught. Thank goodness she wrapped up her lesson and gave us the rest of the time to talk. It was not even a second after she had said that before our desks were surrounded by people. All of them wanted to talk automatically at the same time. Kumiko snapped first from annoyance and gave them the Hatori stare while telling them to shut up. Everyone looked and flinched. Me and Yuna laughed and then Kumiko ordered them to go one at a time.

"Haha wow she shut all of you up!!" I looked up and behind me and saw a girl with blonde hair and a girl with black hair. Both of them were standing there. I don't really know them, but they seem to be different then everyone else.

"I'm Arisa Uotoni and this is Saki Hanajima. But you can call me Uo and her Hana." Umm okay...random introduction but whatever. Hana then spoke up for the first time and I won't lie it scared me a lot.

"You three have very strange waves. Like the Sohma's." We all must have looked confused for Tohru spoke up for the first time informing us that Hana could read waves. Okay then.....and that is supposed to help us understand?

"Haha Hana you're going to scare away our new friends. She's a strange person, but I think we all are so that doesn't help." We let it drop and moved to everyone questioning answering whatever we felt needed to be answered.

**Yuna's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When it finally became lunch, we met up with Momiji and Haru. Hana and Uo had explained they were friends of Tohru since middle school and so any friend of Tohru's was their friend too. We gave some background information on us, but not a lot.

"Well Prince, Orange Head, why didn't you mention you had a sister??" I faked a sad and hurt face and made sure Kyo could see it. I even added to it by making it seemed like I was about to cry. I knew I got Kyo, but also poor Tohru was fooled.

"Oh I bet he never had a chance to mention you!!!! Don't cry though Yuna!!!" I made some sniffling noises and wiped at my eyes. Wow I am good at this. Miyuki was trying to stifle her laughter and calm Tohru down at the same time. Kumiko also was helping calm her down.

"I...didn't think they would meet you. Don't.....cry. I'm sor—WAIT ARE YOU LAUGHING!!!!!!" I couldn't hold it in any longer, his reaction and struggle to say I'm sorry was just too funny. I had to hide my face from him and tried to keep up my act, but failed. Laughing was a contacious thing for Miyuki followed after me. Even Momiji gave some type of laughter and made fun of Kyo. Uo called Kyo a softie and Tohru was confused. Hana was trying to explain to her. When I looked over at Yuki, I saw he was even smiling in amusement. I was glad too. He caught me looking at him and when he looked at me, he smiled his true smile. It caused me to blush and give some goofy smile. Darn cute boys and their ways of making you act like this.

"Their polka dots." Everyone looked at Haru in explanation for his random outburst. All he did was continue to look at Miyuki and repeat what he said. Miyuki finally got what he was talking about before we did for she put her hands on her skirt pushing it down and blushing like crazy.

"YOU PERV!!!!" He laughed and I smirked. Yuki hit him though and people laughed at Miyuki. Tohru, again, was confused.

"Well Mi you left it open and I had a straight shot." If she wasn't blushing enough he certainly made sure she was. All she said was that she didn't mean to do that on purpose.

"Of course you didn't Mi. Of course you didn't." She hit me while trying to hide her blush. No use now since everyone already saw it.Suddenly the bell rang and we all had to go back to class. It was fun while it lasted though. As Mi sprang up quickly, she still had a blush and if it wasn't obvious enough to me. But off to class we went, sadly.

**Kimiko's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It didn't take us long to get back to class and when we did, everyone calmed down and went like nothing happened at lunch. During the middle of class, I set down my pencil for a second on my desk to get myself more paper out of my binder. Of course, with my luck, the pencil rolled right off my desk and onto the floor. Muttering a small curse at the pencil, I bent down and picked it up. Or at least, I tried to.

When I went to go pick it up, an all too familiar tan hand also went to pick it up. We both reached for it at the same time and when our hands touched, a small amount of electricity sent a shock through my body. I jumped back, and so did he. Of course, this resulted in both our heads colliding and causing me to stumble forward. Luckily I braced myself right on the ground, but holding my head with one hand and holding my body up with the other wasn't helping me at all. Then, that same tan hand was in my face offering help. When I traced it back to it's owner, Kyo's head was turned slightly away, but I could see his eyes glancing at me. And maybe, a blush.....?

"Thanks." I took the help and straightened myself out. While doing so, the pencil was held out to me as well. I smiled and took it back, while trying to hide my blush. I heard some laughing to my right and when I looked over, I saw Yuna and Miyuki laughing to themselves. When I caught their eyes, I gave them what they want to consider the "Hatori Stare". Both shut up instantly. I then went back to watching the teacher. How come I don't think what happened between me and Kyo will die easily with those two?

**Yuna's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Watching Kumiko and Kyo was hysterical! If it wasn't for her casting her Hari stare at both of us, we wouldn't have stopped laughing. I quickly scribbled a note and passed it to Miyuki.

_Y: Well I liked that!!! They are soo cute._

I heard her quietly giggle from the note. Shortly it was passed back from my secret note passing partner.

_M: They are!! Teasing rights open?_

When I looked up the teacher was looking towards the class, so I wrote my message and waited a bit. It didn't matter that I was missing the class, Mi always catches me up along with Kumiko.

_Y: Of course they're open!! We are going to have fun!_

I didn't get a reply for the bell rang before she could pass back. Quickly storing the note in her bag, we both stood up and waited for everyone else. Walking out of the class, Kumiko, Mi, and I all had t\he next class together, however the guys and Tohru did not have it with us. So we parted ways and this was our time to attack. With me on the left, I put my arm over her one shoulder and Mi copied me but on her other side. She glanced at both of us and muttered a simple, "What?"

"Are you thinking about a _certain someone_ at the moment?" I saw a blush come over her face and both of us laughed. She then tried to shrug us off her shoulders and walk ahead. She should know by now that we don't give up that easily.

"I thought it was really cute you two." Right before we walked into our next class, she turned to us, still with that prominent blush, and said, "Shut up." We both laughed and continued on until the day was over. We decided poor Kumiko had enough blushing for one day. We dealt with the boring class for what seemed like forever and I almost jumped for joy when the bell rang. We were now allowed to move on and meet up with the guys again. As we were walking and just chatting about nothing, girls surrounded us and pushed us into the bathroom. So these must be the girls that Yuki and the others warned us about. I smirked, this should be fun...

"Is there something wrong girls?" I'll try to be nice til they get under my skin, then I'll attack. They started to advance on us and Mi went in front of us both. It didn't mean she was the oldest, or the strongest, but she was the tallest. Of course I didn't need her stepping in front of us, but she always felt she needed to. This made the girls smirk and then the tallest girl stood in front of everyone. She was taller then Mi, but not by much.

"You think height scares us?" I could see that Mi was smiling her "special smile". And by special smile I mean 'I'm not going to attack you first, but dare you make a move towards me you're dead.' look. She's given that to many people before. Mainly girls like this one. She shook her head no and sighed.

"I'm already guessing what you wanna talk about. We hang out with the prince. Omg shoot us now. Whether you want us to stay away from the Sohma's or not, it doesn't matter. First off, Yuki is my brother. So you want me to stay away from the person who's lived through everything I've lived through..." If only they knew the real meaning to that, "and second off, Yuna's brother is Kyo. Kumiko is like our sister so no thank you, we won't stay away from them. Get out of our way." Mi grabbed my hand and Kumiko's hand and pushed her way through them. Well tried to, they pushed her back against a wall. Okay I'm done with this as much as Mi is now. And I can see Kumiko is as well.

"You think you're all high and mighty cause you're the Prince's sister. Well think again. He's ours no matter how you are related to him. Same with these two here! You understand?!" I guess she thought she would be smart for Mi nodded and told her "Of course your highness!" She got mad and tried to slap her. Emphasis on tried. I grabbed the hand and twisted it behind her back and pushed her into the wall.

"You try to slap her again bitch and your face will be in the next port-a-potty right after some guy and his stomach problems. You got that?! That goes for me and for Kumiko. Try us, we all know martial arts." I pushed harder and she tried to say something but one final push and then I pushed her away from me. I looked at Kumiko and Mi.

"Let's go." They nodded, but before Kumiko left, she turned back to the girls helping the one I had against the wall.

"You hurt either one of them and you won't live for another day. I don't care about me, they're more important." I smiled at her and both me and Mi grabbed her hands and walked out. They have no chance against us, that's a fact.

**A: I ever tell you I hate endings?  
**

**K: Same with commercials?**

L: Didn't come out like you wanted it to?

**A: EXACTLY!!!!!! Ugh....I suck!**

**K: You don't. You just can't write for this story.**

**L: That's why.**

**A: Whatever. Please review to tell us what you think. We'd appreciate it. And if you like Shugo Chara, we just posted a new one-shot Amuto!!!!**


End file.
